


Despacito

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, English Captions, Español | Spanish, Fanvids, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: All the things Brian wants to do to Justin.Empecemos lento, después salvaje  (Let’s start slow, then wild)Song by Luis FonsiVidder: WendyNew vid in 2019.





	Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> Turn on captions for English lyric translations.
> 
> Comments are love :)


End file.
